fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
9009 Entertainment
9009 entertainment is a company by vizro9009. It concludes many characters. It creates mangas and games. There supposed mascot was to be 9009, but due to unoriginality issue with fans. He was taken off the list to be the mascot. Consoles Huggs is a console No picture Available Characters Vizro Fitro Zor Lep Streamer Krammar Nefer-Deleted Wami Games Vizro game Lep Lep 2:Obcus's Strike-Deleted Vizro RPG Criticism Post 9009 Rated is the Criticism post. It goes on a 10 out of, center. It judges lots of games. It will open there doors soon. They also judge board games, toys, parks, and etc. Announcements The creator of 9009 Entertainment was said to be attending F3. He may also be attending Fantendo World to announce Vizro RPG and Mavro. If he doesn't attend Fantendo World, He will be announcing Vizro RPG and Mavro during F3. A poster for F3 was made. Deleted ideas 9009 Entertainment doesn't get much attention due to vast amounts of unoriginal recolors. "We would delete the recolors , but than it would shorten our cast " says a co-worker. But 9009 lost the argument and deleted the characters, but released a mini game called Lep bounce and pounce, which Sega allowed them to use characters. It was a success but the Lep 2 : Obcus's Strike was deleted due to the violation of the contract stating " You shall use the character in mini-games , not a game series. 9009 was supposed to be the mascot but deleted due to unoriginality and the suggestion of Vizro. 9009 Entertainment lost once again and deleted the character and the game and sent them to be hidden in Daytona Beach Florida to be seperated from each at night. Some were " lucky" to find the copy and than one of Metacritic's workers found it and made a bad blog about it. "It sucked so much that E.T game should've been partners. It thought I'd through up by the graphics but instead I got dihreaha from it's ruthless nastiness. They want THIS as their mascot? What where these people smoking and drinking? They did right of not releasing them but that was disgraceful and should stay in the boundrey's of Hell" Nefer controversy : The legend of 9009 Entertainment controversies Nefer was given as an unlockable in Fantendo Riders. It was a recolor of Birdo, defying the contract. It was also a stereotype of a black woman like old Jynx. To add, It was a terrible character and was given 0.5 on IGN. But the most highest argument was the name. It was referring to Hiefer ( A female Cow ) but many confused it for the offensive word to black people. It also made offensive jokes about all races. This sprung up everywhere. Many people boycotted and the most memorable was the Boycott of 9009 Entertainment in New York. It was in which a boycott that vandilized many Gamestops and Sears, and destroyed remaining discs of Fantendo Riders. In Japan, A whole group of people destroyed 9009 Entertainment at night. It was specifically the charge center which gave out charges. Now, 9009 Entertainment couldn't press charges. It got deadlier and most workers quit their jobs and went to different video-game jobs. The voice of Nefer ran away to Hawaii ( Hawaii banned 9009 Entertainment before the controversy), in which she hid herself in a different identity, The owner ran away and only 1/4 of 9009 Entertainment was left in the world. They broke all Fantendo Rider games and later re-released it, replacing Nefer with Krammar. Nefer controversy aftermath Now with only barely enough 9009 Entertainment in the world. It was said to make its end until it released Fantendo Rider Zero Gravity, in which it got perfect reviews. It was given lots of money and 9009 Entertainment was back in business. But the owner was gone somewhere and another was hired in which he referred as Vizro9009, the best owner 9009 Ent ever had. He made Vizro a legend. 9009 Entertainment flourished again, but soon another controversy considering all the video-game companies will face. Troll-Clone Fantendo was taken from its prime source, The Relicule, and was used to make the troll-formed Fantendo II, the Hell Spawn, Many Fantendo Companies were either destroyed or sucked in the Void of this evil, but, many survived, Fantendo rained victorious, but many believe it still spawns to this day......